


Reflection

by nakko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Knuckles loves his friends, mostly just introspective and not descriptive, team sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakko/pseuds/nakko
Summary: Living alone on an island floating in the middle of the sky gives you a lot of time to think. Knuckles thinks of his new-found friends.





	Reflection

Living alone on an island floating in the middle of the sky gives you a lot of time to think.

Knuckles closed his eyes as he relaxed next to the Master Emerald. The quiet hum of its chaos energy soothed him, and the sun gently warmed him as it beamed down. He appreciated these moments. It had been peaceful for some time, since the last threat he suppressed with Sonic and Tails.

His friends. It was a concept he was still getting used to. Having someone else to rely on when he had only himself for the majority of his life. He was still fiercely independent, and yet... there was an ever-growing part of him that enjoyed the teamwork. Enjoyed being a part of something.

He never expected to have so much fun saving the world. That was supposed to be Sonic's deal, not his. His duty was supposed to be limited to protecting Angel Island and the Master Emerald. Yet when the world was threatened, he found that he wanted to join in the fight even when they weren't involved.

He mused at how he even got to this point. Sonic and Tails were once perceived to be his enemies. He repeatedly impeded their progress across Angel Island, following Eggman's manipulative words. When he was revealed to be his true enemy, his world crashed down around him. As much as it pained him to admit it, if Sonic and Tails weren't there, his home would be destroyed. He would have completely failed in his duty. He didn't want to think about how much he owed them.

To be honest, he was still surprised at just how forgiving Sonic and Tails were towards him. He had a horrible track record of doubting and turning on them. Yet whenever that happened, Sonic had brushed it off with a roll of his eyes or a teasing remark. He knew he was just trying to put the safety of Angel Island and the Master Emerald before everything else.

He knew better now, of course. Although he was still coming to terms with the concept of friendship, he knew Sonic and Tails could be trusted. They had proven themselves in front of him many times. He knew they could trust him now too.

They visited him sometimes. There currently wasn't a way to contact him so they showed up unannounced. At first he was immediately suspicious. Why were they there? Was something wrong? It took them both some time to calm him down and tell him they were there for no reason at all besides fun. He had half a mind to tell them to leave at that point, but he yielded and told them not to leave his sight at all times. He supposed they were amused by that, but they accepted the deal.

As time went on, with more visits, he grew more relaxed with having them there. He even showed them his favourite places on the island, ones they hadn't seen while speeding around it on their first time there.

Tails would spend his time working on his gadgets, as he suspected he often did no matter where he went. Sometimes he would even ask for Knuckles' permission to study the Master Emerald. He didn't mind so much as long as he was overseeing it. Although... he wasn't too sure exactly what the fox was doing most of the time. He would attempt to explain it to him but of course, deciphering what he was saying was harder than the ancient texts he had read. Still, he would nod and try to show his interest. The kid was smart.

He and Sonic ended up friendly sparring a lot of the time. They would dance around each other, trying to get hits in. Sonic would make cocky quips to him, and Knuckles allowed himself to laugh in these moments. One of them would eventually tackle the other, and they would roll around in the grass until they finally tired of their game, neither of them truly winning. They would lay down together, initially to catch their breath, but the minutes would drag on as they enjoyed each other's quiet presence and the serenity the island had to offer.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound that gradually increased in volume. It was a sound he now able to recognise in a second; the Tornado.

Looking up, the two beings that occupied his thoughts came into focus, the blue hedgehog somehow balanced on the Tornado's wing as usual.

"Yo, Knux!" He called, a huge grin on his face as he waved.

Knuckles covered a small smile with his hand. It was going to be a more eventful day than he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've finished in years, though it's short and probably doesn't count as much of a fic in the first place haha. Just wanted to write some kind of insight into Knuckles' thoughts.


End file.
